


Холод как одиночество

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Self-cest, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго проваливается в свой внутренний мир. Ему холодно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холод как одиночество

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Блич-кинк, по заявке "Ичиго/Хичиго. Утренний секс в холодной комнате, под теплым одеялом. Скрипящая кровать"

Из сна Ичиго выдернул холод.

Белые стены уходили в бесконечную высь — к синему, словно цвет вечернего неба, потолку. Облака плыли по нему бесконечной чередой, которую хотелось разбить. Под спиной пружинила перина, и Ичиго казалось, что она состоит из все тех же облаков. Он выдохнул — пар от дыхания закручивался клубами, холодный воздух пощипывал лицо.

Ичиго натянул одеяло до подбородка и посмотрел по сторонам. Кровать. Направо, налево — огромная кровать, чьи края терялись в клочьях тумана. По сравнению с ней лоскуток одеяла казался совсем крошечным.

Холодно.

Ичиго поджал ноги и свернулся клубком. Где он, черт возьми?

— Ах-ха-ха-ха! — гулким стаккато рассыпался знакомый смех, прошелся дрожью по позвоночнику.

Его обнаженный двойник лежал на противоположной стене, раскинув руки и ноги, словно морская звезда. Ичиго поспешно отвел взгляд. Порыв ветра хлопнул тканью.

— Ичиигооо, — провибрировал голос прямо над ухом, — ты мне не рад?

Сильные пальцы вцепились в горло, и Ичиго ударил — наугад, наотмашь. Но лишь поймал воздух.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Свист воздуха — и Ичиго почувствовал, как двойник оседлал его под теплым одеялом, сжал ногами бедра, обхватил руками плечи, наваливаясь всем телом, впился черно-желтыми глазами Ичиго в лицо и сумашедше улыбнулся, наклонив голову к плечу.

— Холодно, — слово само сорвалось у Ичиго. — Почему мне холодно?

— Ичииииого, — на дне черных глаз заплескалось насмешка, — ты еще не понял?

— Что я должен понять?

— Это твой мир, — Ичиго прижался теснее, сплетаясь руками и ногами, согревая дыханием. Губы почти казались лица, и Ичиго сглатывал, тяжело дыша. — Ты здесь король, Ичиго, — острая усмешка разрезала лицо. — Согрей меня, Ичиго, — горячий язык скользнул за ухо.

 

Сильные руки вминали в перину, пальцы впивались в плечи, обжигая огнем, желтая радужка гипнотизировала, закрывая собой все.

Ичиго улыбнулся.

Протянул руки.

Обхватил напряженное тело, прижал к себе, проведя рукой по спине — от затылка до ягодиц, выдохнул в шею, баюкая и согревая. И сцепил руки, удерживая в их ловушке забившегося двойника.

— Так согреть?

Пустой рвался прочь, но Ичиго лишь сильнее сжимал объятья, не давая выскользнуть.

— Или так? — Ичиго перевернулся вместе с ним, подмял по себя, накрывая всем телом.

Пустой под ним вдруг обмяк, расслабился, и Ичиго разжал хватку. Потерся холодным носом о белую шею, натянул на них одеяло и затих. Потолок опустился ниже, стены приблизились, стало теплее. Ичиго бездумно водил указательным пальцем по острой ключице своего двойника и слушал его тихое дыхание.

— Это твое одиночество, Ичиго, — двойник засмеялся тихо, почти беззвучно. — Добро пожаловать.

 

Он растянул губы в ухмылке и потянул Ичиго к себе. Поцелуй выбил воздух из легких.

— Я не одинок, — Ичиго с трудом отстранился, обзывая губы, — у меня есть друзья.

— Ты прячешься от них, — двойник снова целовал его, прикусывая нижнюю губу — до боли. — Закрываешься. Ты боишься. И ты отдаляешься.

— Нет, я…

Ичиго закрыл глаза и уткнулся в плечо двойника. Он боялся.

— Ты боишься себя.

Горячая рука скользнула между телами, разрывая на Ичиго пижамные штаны.

— Нет.

Одеяло сползло, и холодный воздух обжигал плечи.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Нет? — двойник пошевелился. — Нет? — погладил промежность, и от прикосновения Ичиго подбросило.— Точно нет?

 

Кровь вскипела. Омыла тело от макушки до пяток, оставляя лишь чистую, бурлящую злость.

— Нет!

Ичиго накрыл губы двойника своими, безжалостно целуя, схватил за руку, которая пыталась ласкать его член, и отвел в сторону.

Губы пустого разомкнулись, впуская язык внутрь, и Ичиго углубил поцелуй. Все еще удерживая чужую руку, он заерзал, чувствуя, как собственный член упирается в живот двойника. И не заметил, как тот перестал сопротивляться, как отдал инициативу, как позволил кусать кожу на плечах, на груди, вылизывать лицо.

Укладывая пустого на бок, Ичиго уперся членом ему между ягодиц и осторожно потерся. Одиночество? Наверное… Но он подумает об этом позже. Сейчас хотелось просто лежать и — да, вот так тереться о гладкую кожу ягодиц.

Пустой вздрагивал от каждого движения — Ичиго чувствовал, как сокращаются его мышцы, как собственное тело отзывается, желая большего, заливая краской кожу.

Член скользил между ягодиц, пачкая их смазкой, а пустой сжимал край одеяла — Ичиго видел, как дрожали от напряжения пальцы.

Он прижался теснее, просунул руку и положил пустому на грудь — пульс толчками отдавался в ладони.

Ичиго всхлипнул в лохматый затылок, обхватил свой член у основания и направил его в узкий вход. Толкнулся глубже и застонал, когда мышцы сжали плоть, словно горячий влажный кулак.

Пустой дернулся, задышал тяжело, схватил ладонь Ичиго и положил себе на пах. Ичиго прижался губами к белому плечу и задвигал бедрами. Чужой член под ладонью пульсировал в такт собственным толчкам, жар омывал Ичиго с ног до головы бесконечными волнами, каждая из которых была сильнее, ярче предыдущих.

— И-чи-го, — пустой выгнулся, откидывая голову.

— Тшш, — Ичиго сжал в кулаке твердый член и начал дрочить, подстраиваясь под свои толчки. Быстрее, еще быстрее.

Шлепки, стоны, хриплое дыхание слились в один тягучий шум, который нарастал, выжигая из легких остатки воздуха, а из головы — последние мысли. Они извивались под горячим одеялом, толкаясь друг другу навстречу, подбрасывая бедра и целуясь через плечо.

Пустой отчаянно насадился на член, задрожал и сжал мышцы. И от этой бархатной хватки Ичиго кончил, чувствуя, как сокращается в руке чужая плоть, заливая кулак спермой.

Они в последний раз выгнулись и обмякли, тяжело дыша и вжимаясь друг в друга.

Ичиго положил неподъемную руку пустому на живот, кончиками пальцев поглаживая влажную кожу. Тот перевернулся на другой бок, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Ичиго. Залитые чернью белки глаз казались близкими и родными. Ичиго обнял пустого за талию и притянул к себе.

 

Тот смотрел сонно, между полусомкнутыми ресницами поблескивала яркая желтизна глаз.

— С добрым утром, Ичигоооо, — растянул тот в усмешке рот. — Согрелся?

Ичиго улегся на спину, раскинув руки.

Ему не было холодно. Ему не было одиноко.

Он сжал ладонь пустого, закрыл глаза. Это его мир.

 

Порыв теплого ветра мазнул по щеке, скрипнула кровать. Ичиго отбросил одеяло и приподнялся. Из широкого, во весь потолок, окна, лился солнечный свет, слепя глаза. А снаружи, по ярко-синему небу, снизу вверх плыли редкие облака.

Тепло погрузило Ичиго в сон.


End file.
